Un instant de beauté, un instant d’éternité
by La Feuille D'Automne
Summary: UA SLASH OS La beauté. Pour certain ce n’était qu’un mot, pour d’autres c’est une religion. Mais la beauté à des critères différents pour chaque individu. Tout le monde ne voit pas la même chose, tout le monde ne pense pas la même chose. C’est ainsi.


**Un instant de beauté, un instant d'éternité.**

**Disclaimer** : Persos pas n'à moi. Le reste, rédaction, histoire si !

**Rating** : PG-13 mais comme on sait jamais avec ff je le mets dans R ! (Moi ignoré les nouveaux ratings ? nannn !)

**Attention **: Histoire Homosexuel ! UA

**Résumé** : Le premier paragraphe de l'histoire.

**Couple** : Draco/Harry.

**N/a** : Un petit os qui m'est venu en regardant American Beauty, le passage du sac en plastique pour ceux qui connaissent. Bonne lecture :D

* * *

La beauté. Pour certain se n'était qu'un mot, pour d'autres c'est une religion. Mais la beauté à des critères différents pour chaque individu. Tout le monde ne voit pas la même chose, tout le monde ne pense pas la même chose. C'est ainsi. C'est le monde.

La beauté. Un instant si éphémère. Le rêve de chaque photographe, la capter, l'emprisonner, la saisir. Il suffisait d'un clic de retard et tout était fini. Le moment merveilleux c'était évaporé.

Tout cela Harry le savait. La beauté pour lui c'était la vie. Tout pouvait être beau. Le moindre grain de poussière, la moindre parcelle de chair, de lumière. Et son métier était de s'emparer de l'instant magique, l'instant différent des autres. _LE_ moment.

Une seconde suffisait à ce que le vent emporte la feuille à tout jamais, un instant suffisait à ce que la lumière change. Le temps était son principal ennemi. Il le savait, il essayait de le maîtriser. Mais jouer avec le temps c'est jouer avec le feu, c'est risqué de tout perdre.

Ce risque il le prenait chaque jour. Il attendait toujours la dernière seconde pour prendre sa photo, le dernier centième pour donner _la _pression fatidique qui ferait réagir l'appareille, provoquant la réaction qui allait saisir l'instant voulu ou du moins espéré.

Il aurait pu travailler au numérique, on était à la pointe de la technologie. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Cela facilitait trop le travail, enlevant tout son côté dangereux. On savait que la photo pourrait ensuite être retouchée, remodelée, transformée. Cela brisait toute la beauté du geste.

De plus, en sachant cela on se sentait plus confiant, on n'était moins stressé. Mais pour lui, le stresse était une partie intégrante du moment, de l'action. C'est cela qui rendait certain cliché si beau, si vivant.

Le photographe avait su capter _le_ moment, _l'_instant. Et il en avait bavé, il avait eu peur, il avait tremblé, mais il avait réussi. C'était ça la beauté du métier.

Chaque photographe cherchait _sa_ perfection, _son_ modèle. Et Harry l'avait trouvé. Il avait trouvé _la_ perfection. _Sa_ perfection.

C'était un homme, c'était un mannequin. C'était _lui_.

Il était magnifique. Beau à en couper le souffle, sensuelle à en retourné sa chemise. Il était parfait.

Certains pourraient dire qu'Harry était obsédé par lui mais c'était faut. _Il_ était juste _son _modèle.

Il avait trouvé sa perfection. Il était devenu photographe de mode.

Ses clichés se vendaient de l'or aux magasines de mode. Il restait pourtant discret, timide. Il faisait juste son métier.

Ce métier qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à _lui_.

Il ne _lui_ avait jamais parlé. _Il_ ne l'avait jamais regardé. Ce qu'il regardait c'était son objectif, il faisait l'amour avec son objectif.

Harry aimait cette image. Elle convenait parfaitement à Draco.

Il faisait l'amour avec l'objectif.

Et Harry arrivait à capter ces moments. Il en faisait des photos. Des photos de beauté.

Draco était un garçon de vingt-sept ans. C'était un âge vieux dans le métier. Harry lui n'en avait que vingt-trois.

Il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat religieux où une sœur vantait les mérites de la beauté. La beauté du monde, la beauté des choses, la beauté des gens. Elle avait dit heureux ceux capable de l'emprisonner.

C'était ainsi qu'Harry en était venu à admiré le monde. Son rêve de devenir photographe datait de ses dix ans. Il y avait eu une sortie avec l'orphelinat et ils étaient allés dans une exposition de photos.

C'est là qu'il l'avait vu, la beauté. Elle était dans presque tous les clichés. Mais s'en était un qui l'avait marqué. Un seul.

Un simple ciel bleu limpide, se dégradant dans ses couleurs alors qu'un nuage blanc coton était perdu dans cette immensité.

Il avait été subjugué.

Et son rêve était né. Il l'avait lentement entretenu, le nourrissant un peu plus chaque jours. Observant le monde et ces détails, cherchant la beauté à tout moment.

Son tuteur lui avait payé toutes ses études. Tant qu'Harry réussissait, il acceptait toute dépense.

Severus Snape était un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Il était patron d'une grande entreprise pharmaceutique et un ancien compagnon de son père. Il avait comprit que l'homme avait une dette envers sa famille et qu'il la payait en subvenant à ses besoins.

Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'aimable ou de foncièrement gentil. Il était taciturne et aimait la solitude. Il s'était pourtant pris d'amitié pour son pupille, écoutant toujours d'une oreille attentive les rêves de celui-ci et essayant de les réalisés.

Jamais Harry n'avait eu à le décevoir. Il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes, un comportement exemplaire quoi qu'un peu rêveur.

Et il avait réussi. Il était devenu photographe professionnel. Et Severus était fier de lui.

Harry avait comme un don. Il savait quand appuyer, quand la photo pourrait être intéressante, c'était intuitif.

Severus pensait que cela lui venait de sa mère.

Lily Potter, née Evans, avait été une jeune femme douce et charmante s'émerveillant de la vie, du temps qui passe et de l'eau qui coule. Elle aussi aimait la beauté. Sa phrase fétiche était « La beauté est dans la simplicité de l'être et des choses. »

Une vielle femme enroulée dans un châle pour se protéger du froid c'était beau. Avec sa peau plissée, tannée par les années passées et le soleil. Son vieux bonnet, son sourire si doux et édenté, ses yeux bleus délavés.

Lily était une peintre célèbre. Harry avait pu hériter de ses tableaux et de son argent. Ils décoraient à présent son petit studio au mur blanc.

James lui était poète, un poète malicieux et aimant faire des farces mais un poète quand même. Sa femme et lui s'étaient bien trouvés.

C'était un couple agréable, gentil et adorable. Ils étaient fous de leur fils. La mort les avait emportés trop vite.

Severus fixait Harry celui-ci était en pleine séance de photo avec Draco. Tous deux ne disaient pas un mot, sachant ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Il n'avait jamais vu son pupille les yeux si brillant. On aurait dit deux émeraudes vivantes, elles vibraient. Alors l'homme repensa à ce que lui avait dit un jour le photographe. « Chaque artiste à _sa_ beauté. » Il sut que son protégé l'avait trouvé.

La séance enfin finie Draco alla rejoindre son oncle. Il était heureux de le voir, il avait toujours apprécié Severus, il n'était pas comme ses parents qui prêchaient apparence, tenu et argent.

L'homme sera le fils de sa demie-sœur dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale.

Il aimait le jeune homme. Il avait de la consistance, de la personnalité. Il ne ressemblait pas à ses parents, du moins pas mentalement.

Harry nettoyait son objectif. Il aimait nettoyer son matériel après utilisation. Quand il eu fini il rangea son Canon dans sa pochette et plaça celle-ci dans son sac à dos.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. C'est là qu'il vit Severus. Il parlait avec Draco. Malgré sa timidité il s'approcha pour parler à son tuteur. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et il n'allait pas s'empêcher de vivre juste parce que Draco parlait avec un tel.

Snape le vit arrivé et lui sourit.

« Alors loustic, on travaille bien ? »

Le brun tira puérilement la langue pour répondre ensuite :

« J'ai toujours bien travaillé. »

Draco le fixait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé son photographe, sans véritable raison, pour lui il faisait partie du décor. Mais à présent il le regardait et il le trouvait mignon avec sa petite taille, ses cheveux noir fous, cette peau pâle si typique des anglais et ses magnifiques yeux verts rieur. Il était plus que beau avec ses lèvres roses et pleines, ses pommettes hautes et rebondies qui donnaient envi que l'on morde dedans, son cou fin d'albâtre. Il était magnifique.

À ses heures perdues Draco dessinait. Il aimait se perdre dans ses coups de crayons, les formes qui se formaient sur sa feuille de papier, le bruit du crayon frottant sur le papier. Le dessin tout simplement.

Il dessinait toujours au crayon à papier sec et ne mettait jamais de couleur. Il aimait la simplicité du trait ainsi que celle du blanc et du noir. Il aimait aussi pouvoir voir la construction du dessin il n'effaçait donc jamais. La gomme laissait des traces sur la feuille et gâchait à jamais le croquis.

Et là il avait envie de dessiner ce petit brun, d'en apprendre plus sur lui par ses dessins, de retracé le fin contour de son visage, la courbe de ses reins, le dos de son nez, tout ça à la pointe de son crayon. Oh oui il en avait envi.

Harry et Severus parlaient de tout et de rien, se donnant des nouvelles de chacun. Draco écoutait d'une oreille distraite, préférant admirer la nuque blanche du petit brun, ses clavicules fines, la veines battant sur son cou.

Quand ils semblèrent avoir fini, il déclara sur un ton taquin :

« Alors, Sev tu ne me présentes pas ? »

Il eut le plaisir de voir les joues de Harry se farder délicieusement de rouge. Severus, lui, le fixait dubitatif.

« Vous travaillez ensemble et vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé ?

_-_ Et bien, non. On nous à présenté mais ça c'est arrêté là. Je le regrette à présent. »

Harry hocha la tête pour approuver, rougissant encore un peu plus. Draco le trouva adorable.

« Draco voilà Harry Potter mon pupille. J'étais son tuteur. Harry je te présente Draco Malfoy, mon neveu, le fils de ma demie-sœur. »

Draco tendit sa main à Harry qui la serra de très bon cœur.

« Tu es celui qui considère la beauté comme une religion, c'est ça ? Sev m'a parlé de toi. Je trouve cette idée bizarre et un peu ridicule mais bon, chacun sa façon de penser, hein ! »

Le blond avait dit cela sans méchanceté aucune. C'était une sorte de constatation. Mais quelque chose se brisa en Harry, comme du cristal. Éclatant sans fin, les morceaux le déchirant un peu plus. Le sang coulait. L'hémorragie était interne, mentale pourtant c'était son cœur qui venait de rendre l'âme.

L'eau montait à ses yeux, douloureuse et salée, telles des lames aiguisées mais il fallait les contenir. Et ses lèvres tremblaient, essayant de ne pas laissé échapper un sanglot. C'était déjà assez douloureux.

« Oui, c'est ridicule. Il…il faut que je vous laisse. J'ai des choses à faire. »

Il avait essayé de sourire. Parlé avait été une torture. Et maintenant il s'enfuyait. Il n'avait pas passé la porte qu'une perle acide coulait déjà sur sa joue.

Draco s'en voulait. Jamais il ne s'en était autant voulu. Il avait lu le désespoir, la souffrance dans ses grands yeux vert inondés. Il avait vu ses lèvres vibrer. Et il avait vu cette une larme couler.

Il parlait souvent à tord et à travers, blessant les gens sans s'en rendre compte. Mais jamais il n'avait vraiment regretté ses paroles. Alors qu'à ce même instant il aurait pu promettre de ne plus toucher un crayon pour effacer ses mots.

Severus lui fulminait.

« Es-tu idiot ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit que c'était important pour lui, n'as-tu pas réalisé le mal que tes phrases pouvaient lui faire ? La beauté Draco ce n'est pas sa religion, c'est ça raison de vivre. Il a basé sa vie dessus. C'est son refuge. Et toi tu détruis tout, tu casse tout. Tu t'excuseras auprès de lui. »

Le blond hocha la tête.

Il avait mal. Son cœur était à vif. Il était un monstre. Pourquoi dire cela d'une croyance si charmante et si inoffensive ? De quel droit l'avait-il jugé ?

Il le jurait, il se rattraperait.

* * *

Dans un studio sombre, une ombre, allongée sur son lit, pleurait son rêve envolé.

* * *

Il pleuvait. Le ciel était gris, les nuages maussades. À croire que le ciel aussi saignait. La séance de photo venait de prendre fin. Tel un automate Harry nettoyait son appareil. Il ne vit pas Draco se dirigé vers lui.

« Harry… »

Il sursauta. Tout son corps tremblait, sa poitrine saignait. Ça faisait si mal.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je n'avais pas le droit de porté de jugement sur ce en quoi tu crois. Je trouve que c'est très beau. De plus tu as du talent, tes clichés me rendent plus beau que je ne le suis en réalité. »

Le cœur d'Harry volait, il était libre comme l'air, gonflé d'une joie sans pareille.

« Mes clichés ne font que montrer ce que tu es toi. »

Draco lui sourit. Un sourire bien plus doux que celui qu'il montrait sur les photos. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir saisir ce sourire.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable Harry, j'aimerais à te connaître, je suis sûr que j'y gagnerais. »

Le brun rougit et encore une fois Draco le trouva adorable.

* * *

C'est ainsi que peu à peu ils apprirent à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser. Ils avaient encore des secrets l'un pour l'autre mais ils voulaient aller doucement, à leur rythme.

Une douce atmosphère était née entre eux. Un lien de complicité et d'amitié. Mais il y avait plus et tous deux en étaient conscient. C'était doux et ça chargeait l'air électriquement. Il n'y avait pas encore de mot à mettre dessus mais le temps s'en chargerait. Et rien n'était plus vrai.

* * *

Il pleuvait à torrent. Harry et Draco avaient été surpris par l'orage et couraient à présent pour rejoindre le studio d'Harry.

Ils y arrivèrent enfin trempé de la tête aux pieds, l'eau coulant de leurs vêtements les collant à leur peau. Ils riaient comme des gosses.

Harry fit entrer Draco. Il déposa son sac et alla chercher des serviettes.

Draco en profita pour observé la pièce. C'était un grand cube comptant la cuisine, le living et la salle à mangé. Il y avait très peu de meubles, juste le strict nécessaire.

Une table, deux chaises, un canapé, un tapi bleu, des étagères chargées de cd et de livres et une télévision.

Le plus intéressants était les tableaux qui décoraient les murs blancs. Ils étaient lumineux, magnifiques.

Draco les admira un instant avant de partir à la recherche 'Harry celui-ci ne revenant pas. Il le trouva dans sa chambre entrain de fouiller dans son armoire murale. Il pestait.

Draco sourit, attendri. Il s'adossa au mur.

Harry était si mignon, si innocent. Il avait souvent envie de le comparer aux lis, cette fleur si pure, si blanche… C'était Harry.

Enfin le brun sortit des serviettes blanches et moelleuses de son armoire et se redressa chargé de son fardeau, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence du blond. Il ne l'aperçu que lorsque leur regard se croisèrent.

« Tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé. Tu n'arrivais pas alors je suis venu voir si tes draps ne t'avaient pas mangé. »

Harry lui tira malicieusement la langue et lui jeta une serviette à la figure.

« Tiens, voilà pour te sécher. »

Draco sourit et commença à frotter ses cheveux.

« Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ? »

Harry rougit après l'avoir regardé avec surprise.

« En faite, ma salle de bain est plutôt encombrée, elle me serre de salle de développement et tous mes produits sont restés en place, déclara t-il, gêné. »

Il rougit un peu plus alors que Draco le regardait tendrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je me passerais donc de douche et je t'épargnerais la honte de me répondre que tu n'as d'habit à ma taille. »

Harry poussa un faux hurlement de rage et sauta sur le blond pour lui faire subir l'attaque guili.

Ils roulèrent au sol, Harry assit sur les hanches de Draco, le martyrisant de ses mains. Celui-ci se tordait de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je me rends, je me rends, haleta t-il enfin. »

Harry dans un sourire victorieux stoppa son attaque et déclara.

« Avoue que je ne suis pas si petit !

_-_ Ô, grand et généralissime Harry Potter, vous qui me dominez en ce moment, je suis votre noble vassale. »

Le sourire victorieux du brun s'agrandit pour disparaître d'un coup. Il venait de comprendre l'étendu des paroles de Draco. Son visage irradiait de chaleur, jamais il n'avait été aussi gêné. Il se mit à marmonner quelque chose, la tête tourné, s'apprêtant à quitté les hanches de Draco quand celui-ci le tira vers lui, le faisant retomber sur son torse.

« Tu es vraiment adorable. »

La voix avait été murmurée tout contre son oreille, le souffle chaud caressant son cou.

Deux lèvres frôlèrent les siennes alors que deux mains prenaient possession de la chute de ses reins. C'était tout doux, comme un flocon de neige venant se reposé sur un pétale de rose.

C'était sucré.

Une langue vient caresser la chair bombée de sa bouche. Un gémissement lui échappa.

Draco happait ses lèvres, découvrait le creux de sa bouche. Ses mains traçaient sensuellement des arabesques sur ses reins, partant de temps en temps à l'aventure sur ses fesses.

Il aimait cela. Cette perte de conscience que lui procurait le plaisir que Draco provoquait. Son esprit volait, son corps brûlait.

Le baiser stoppa. Harry en gémit de dépit. Draco sourit.

Les hanches du brun se mouvaient contre son grès, attisant le désir de Draco. C'était si bon.

Alors il le prit dans ses bras pour aller le déposer sur le lit. Il l'admira un instant. Éperdu sur les draps blancs, la bouche gonflé et entre ouverte, les yeux mi-clos, les hanches incandescentes.

On aurait dit un ange perdu au paradis interdit. Et Draco en était le maître.

Lentement il le déshabilla. Caressant au passage sa peau de satin. Harry gémissait.

Tout ce que lui faisait subir Draco n'était que torture. Une torpeur blanche et sucrée l'avait envahi. C'était si bon.

Harry était nu, offert.

Il caressa son cou, ses clavicules, refit le contour de ses abdominaux du bout de ses doigts, jouant avec son nombril.

Il avait flatté ses reins, mordillé ses boutons de chair dorée, sucé le moindre pore de sa peau.

Il l'avait préparé avec douceur, faisant attention à chacun de ses cris, gémissement.

Maintenant il se mouvait en lui, accompagné par tous ses petits cris de plaisir, gémissements, geignements. Il était étroit, il était doux.

La sueur collait ses mèches noires sur son front. Il était charmant.

Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, ses yeux ouverts comme à la naissance du jour. Il se tordait sous lui, cambrant son dos. Il en demandait plus d'une petite voix hachée et timide. Sa poitrine frémissait au rythme de sa respiration rapide.

Et la jouissance vient, déferlant dans chacune de leurs veines, attaquant chacune parcelles de leur peau. Ils hurlèrent leur plaisir comme certain hurle l'amour et s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, se blottirent ensemble, un sourire satisfait et repu aux lèvres.

* * *

Draco se réveilla le premier, un rayon de soleil venant caresser une de ses épaules.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Quand cela lui revient, un sourire front et agréable décora son visage.

Harry était blotti contre lui, à moitié recouvert d'un drap blanc. On aurait dit un chaton, il était beau tout simplement.

Draco le regarda avec tendresse et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Puis il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il fit profiter aux murs, aux meubles et aux tableaux sa parfaite nudité.

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sorti un étui long ainsi qu'un crayon à papier parfaitement taillé.

Il alla rejoindre Harry.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, sorti de son étui cylindrique une feuille blanche, se saisit d'un magasine de photo qui traînait là, admira encore un instant son amant et commença.

Il traça la courbe douce de son bras reposant à la place qu'il tenait, il y avait quelques minutes encore. Il continua par sa main à moitié fermée sur les draps froissés, ombra son visage d'ange, fit courir son crayon sur son torse, caressa le creux de ses aines à moitié caché par le drap le recouvrant, joua avec ses cheveux et fini par embrasser ses lèvres.

Harry s'étira alors, ses paupières papillonnèrent, ses yeux s'ouvrir et il sourit à Draco. Un sourire doux.

Il se déplaça félinement pour le rejoindre. Il se blottit dans ses bras et admira son dessin.

C'était un simple dessin en noir et blanc, sans rature ni gommage, d'une pureté incroyable. La représentation d'Harry était parfaite. Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il embrassa follement le blond, toux deux souriant.

Le dessin tomba à terre alors qu'ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Dans l'atmosphère voletaient trois petits mots charmant.

* * *

FIN

Fini ! je l'ai fini ! °o° Moi qui ne croyait pas l'écrire ! Et puis pour une fois j'aime bien ! °O° J'espère que vous aussi! J'aurias pu dévelopé le raprochement mais je ne trouvais pas cela utile! voulà!

Pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensez, il y a le petit bouton juste en bas ! éè s'il vous plait ! C'est la paye des slasheuses !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Une douce brise l'emporte, la feuille d'automne.


End file.
